User talk:Clawdeen Ghoul
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Erotica (album) page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:56, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 14:57, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Taylor Swift wiki 2.0 Hi! I've made a new Taylor Swift wiki since the current TS wiki is dominated by Dream Focus and doesn't accept new layout ideas even from layout specialists. Plus, majority of the articles there are full of dead links. I didn't like it at all. Anyway, I saw the wiki logo you posted in his Talk page (which he didn't use). I am here to ask permission for its usage. If not, can I at least have the font name? Thank you! If you're interested in looking up my newly set up Taylor Swift wiki, here's the link: http://taylorswiftlifeandmusic.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page :) Mat 1997 (talk) 12:24, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure, I would love to.. :) Also we need more contributers to help the wikia along with madonna's long career The Real Stefani Germanotta (talk) 21:18, September 2, 2015 (UTC)Stefani Could I possibly become an admin of this Wiki. I love Madonna, and will do a very good job! - Bigpickleman Meghan Trainor Wiki Hi! Please read the message I left on the Meghan Trainor Wiki about a redesign. It is something that I really would like to do! Thanks! Nerdy Arianator (talk) 00:17, March 17, 2016 (UTC)